During the previous decades, plastic t-shirt bags for the most part have been readily available in grocery and retail stores mounted on racks for consecutive detachment of the bags from a stack of plastic bags, by consumers for the receiving and retaining of products to be carried. Many of these bags end up literally becoming fly away liter, being consumed by animals in an attempt to retrieve food from within, found along highways and roads and ending up in our land fills. The disposal of paper and plastic bags has put a great burden on the environment as has the overflow in the landfills. Society is quickly becoming a bring your own bag community. Consumers are able to purchase a reusable bag in almost every grocery store today and in numerous retail shops with handles that don't readily accommodate the support check out frames in stores.
Most of those reusable bags sold today, have handles that are facing in the wrong direction and are frequently too long. The twisting of the handles and sometimes excessive length make it cumbersome to maintain an open mouth for the receiving of articles to be retained and carried.
This invention creates a hole under the tab located at the midsection and across the top of the continuous loop handle that is in a more efficacious location for threading the two laterally spaced handles of said bag onto the rod supports of the support frames, thereby, making it easier and more practical to secure said bag for the receiving and retaining of articles to be carried, making it a more practical and useful bag to utilize over other bags on the market today. This invention provides for a practical and ideal solution to stopping the excessive use of plastic bags.